


亲爱的晚安

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 在疼痛时陪伴着最亲爱的你，对你说一句晚安。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	亲爱的晚安

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：ゆめこ---雨き声残響  
> Attention：点梗by没有肉吃；1w3+短篇一发完。  
> Summary：受伤后撒娇并逞强的27和不吃他这一套的R，命悬一线的he。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

滴答。滴答。  
滴液从滴壶里一滴一滴地落下。纲吉下意识去数，却数着数着就忘记了自己数到哪儿，只得从头数起。他在发呆，坐在床边的男人也不打扰他，只是坐了一会儿便抬起手看看表上的时间，随后站起身来。  
“我要走了。”他语气平静。  
纲吉猛地回过神，和男人对上视线。喉结动了动，却只发出了一个简单的“嗯”字。  
男人点点头，转身便去。  
纲吉看着他毫不留恋地走到病房门口，终于忍不住扯开点嗓子，哑着声音问：“你！……下次，什么时候来？Reborn。”  
男人顿了顿脚步。“有空自然会来。”说完，头也没回，便离开了。

疼痛是什么感受呢？无处不在，时刻牵扯着人的注意，汲取着身体的能量，让人需要咬紧下唇拼命忍耐。在疼痛面前，坚强的人会变得软弱，软弱的人也会变得坚强。但不论是坚强还是软弱，都需要熬过伤愈的时间，才能够与疼痛和解。  
没有人能够真正地忽视疼痛。所有人受伤后，都只是在忍耐。区别只在于，有的人的忍耐溢于言表，有的人的忍耐不动声色。  
纲吉一直以为自己是个软弱的人。他犹豫不决，容易心软，遇到困难就忍不住想要逃走。可是在他受伤那一天，他却一句疼也没喊，咬着牙任由医疗部的医生割开伤口取出藏在其间的子弹，再一针一线地缝合伤口。伤重染血的身躯上满是结块的暗红和灰土黑泥，现在又添上了消毒酒精残留下的水痕和碘伏的棕褐色块。他只觉得自己像一个被扯破了的玩具熊，被人四处打上补丁，将四分五裂的躯体一点点重新缝到了一块儿。  
他确实也四分五裂了。他本该觉得很疼的，但那一刻意识却有些飘忽。痛当然是痛的，但是痛得久了就也有些麻木，让他也分不清阵痛抽痛钝痛还是刺痛，失血症状更是让他难以思考。但他还是下意识地没有喊疼，牙齿紧紧嵌进下唇扯也扯不开，嘴里早已满是血味自然也尝不出是否有新增的腥甜。也许这之中还有麻醉的作用。  
他唯一的求救就是用那只还没有断的手死死拽住了Reborn的袖子。从这个男人在建筑的废墟里挖出他的那一刻起，所有的力量都留在了这只手上，用力得变了形。幸而也没有人试图扯开。  
Reborn就这么站在他身边，一言不发地看着他做完了全部手术。在医生和护士全部撤离他身边时，他的潜意识似乎明白一切都结束了，他这才脱力地松开手。  
一身黑衣的男人抓住了他的手，妥善放到了病床上，然后抬起手，覆上了他的眼睛。“睡吧。”这个男人如此说道。  
纲吉其实对当时的场景都记得不清了。现在的他回忆起来，其实能察觉到一些异常。比如Reborn的身上似乎也有很多伤口，只是血都结在了黑西装上看不太清。比如看着他手术的时候，Reborn似乎从头到尾都没有避开眼，只是冷静地注视着医生的动作。比如当Reborn轻轻吐出那两个字的时候，声音似乎已经哑得不能听。比如在他失去意识之后，还时不时能感觉到有人用润湿的棉签轻轻擦拭自己干燥起皮的嘴唇。  
这个从来冷静自持的人，似乎也受伤了，却还是浪费了要去料理烂摊子的时间，陪在了他的身边，回应了他的呼救。  
他一次也没有试图拉开过纲吉的手。

就算想明白了这件事，对于纲吉来说又有什么意义呢？他本以为是没有的。  
但是，当他醒来，那个坚强的自我就好像一下子消失了。明明重击来临时他还能强撑着一口气坚持到手术结束，恢复期他却脆弱得连几个小时的疼痛都忍不下去。太疼了，好疼，疼得他根本无法停止抽气，明明还浑身无力却忍不住试图动一动，就是想要逃离这疼痛。  
可是，Reborn却不在他身边。  
在他疼得受不了，想要一个人的拥抱，想要咬伤一个人的手掌，想要一句温柔的抚慰的时候，这个曾经回应了他的呼救的人却不在他的身边。  
Reborn怎么能不在呢？纲吉突然委屈极了，在护士为他扎留置针的同时，无声地留下了眼泪。他闭上了眼，不愿让人看见。

和连绵不绝、让人麻木的疼痛相比，连换药都变得友善起来。哪怕那只是新一轮的疼痛，但是药物带来的新鲜的痛感，和液体挥发带来的凉意，还是让他觉得好受了很多。因为这让他意识到，那部分已经麻木得无法感应的身体部位仍然存在。他仍活着，在渐渐好转。  
他微微侧头去看解开了的伤口。清理干净的身体已经完全和以前不一样了。是谁替他清理的呢？他却没有印象。不过这也无关紧要。  
在这具曾经白皙的身体上，布满了成块的青紫淤痕，仿佛斑驳锈蚀的墙面一般。关节处不自然地肿大，微微抬动甚至能感受到其中积液的流淌。扭曲的骨骼被夹板牢牢限制，任凭骨缝中如何疼痛麻痒也无法挣脱。相比之下，交错的划痕、泛紫的留置针孔和扭曲盘缠的伤口缝线都只是不值一提的小事。  
他明明受了这么多伤，却几乎无法感受到这具身体的存在。只有疼痛，无处不在的疼痛，仿佛看不见的气体一般塞满了这具身体，想要从每个毛孔中钻出，想要从这具躯壳中逃出，在所有的关节、骨骼、内脏和神经中打群架，却怎么也无法逃开。  
他恨得牙痒，每天恨不得用刀在身上多划出几个伤口，恨不得用这具身体和钢架床狠狠撞个四分五裂，恨不得将这接收全身神经信号的大脑从颅骨中剥离。但他做不到。他被囚禁了这张床上，被囚禁在了这无处可逃的疼痛里。  
好痛啊。好痛啊。好痛啊。  
“痛……”他喃喃自语，泣不成声。

夜深来探望的Reborn看到的便是这一幕。浑身重伤的纲吉仰躺在床上，静默的眼泪从眼眶流进发鬓。他却什么也做不了，连抬手为自己擦眼泪都无法做到，只是不断含糊地翕动嘴唇。  
纲吉一下子就意识到黑暗中有人。但是此刻的他也没有余力采取除了等待以外的任何回应。他只是静静等着男人走到自己身边，既没有开灯，也没有为他擦眼泪，只是站着看了一会儿，然后冷静地说：“我问过医生了，你的伤要好好养，命能留得下来，但身体能恢复到什么程度就要看自己了。”他的声音还是有点哑。  
纲吉又想流泪了。他也确实这么做了。在痛的时候，他控制不了自己的泪腺。但幸而现在他的思维已经和他的身体剥离。哪怕头脑一片混乱，他还是下意识地回应了Reborn的话：嗯。  
他不知道自己有没有发出声音。现在想来，前几天他以为自己发出声音了可能也只是错觉，只是气流在他的喉间涌过，假想的声音在他的脑海同步响起，但声带却没有做好自己的本职工作。他想这次他可能也没有发出声音。因为Reborn好像没听到。  
他还想听Reborn再说些什么的。关心他的身体状况，讲讲最近都发生了什么，最重要的是，问问他痛不痛。  
只要这个人问出口，他就一定会跨越任何困难发出声音，和Reborn说：好痛，痛得受不了。救救我，Reborn。帮我擦擦眼泪，流进鬓角了，让我好不舒服。  
但是这个男人却再没说什么。他只是在黑夜中静静站了一会儿就转身离去了。而纲吉连他的脸也没看清。只能看到在他开门的那一瞬间，走廊里的光勾勒出了他高挑的背影。然后一切就又重归黑暗。  
那个本应该回应他的呼救的人就这么又一次离开了，甚至没有说一句晚安。  
怨恨来得很突然，但也许他只是需要一个值得思索的问题，一个需要咒骂的人。不然他就会无休无止地咒骂疼痛，被这灼心的痛楚困住不得逃离。他需要Reborn转移自己的注意力，不管这个男人是否在场，只要他来了，就能给纲吉一个将目光从疼痛上移开的理由。  
他恨得血液沸腾，齿列紧咬，在心里咒骂了Reborn起码八百遍直到精疲力竭，才终于陷入了浅浅的睡眠。

梦也总是和疼痛如影随形。他总是睡得不好，不如说他常常觉得自己并没有睡着。因为在梦中，他也仍然在不停地被这疼痛侵扰。他时梦时醒，却连自己也分不清梦与醒的边界，仿佛有两个我，一个在做梦，另一个在冷眼旁观梦里的喜悲。只是梦境仍然降低了大脑的掌控，让他能够在半梦半醒间烦闷地叹气，难耐地抽气，用超出大脑控制的力量挪动这具四分五裂的身体，哪怕那带给他的只是更剧烈的疼痛。  
当然，更多的时候，他是睡不着的。即使睡着，也会突然从梦中惊醒，瞪着眼看帘外渐起的晨曦。哪怕有安眠和镇痛的药物，他的身体仍然时时处于警戒状态，直到这根弦紧得近乎崩裂，他才会气力耗尽短短睡上很难被称为睡眠的几个小时。然后醒来，又要和疼痛搏斗，仍要忍耐这流逝得过分缓慢的时间。

任凭他如何咒骂，Reborn来得仍然很少。每次来，话也很少。偶尔他白天来的时候，纲吉能看到他其实脸色也很差，似乎状态很不好。只是他们彼此都自顾不暇。Reborn也几乎不和他聊天。一方面是因为纲吉在尝试说话后发现自己的嗓子发炎已近乎失声，暂时说不了话。另一方面也是因为Reborn没有那么多闲聊的时间，他从来都是直接去找医生了解情况。  
Reborn也不会说外面发生了什么，自己发生了什么。以往明明是说话最恶趣味最喜欢关键时刻开玩笑的人，现在也似乎失去了这样的兴致。纲吉想不明白为什么，他也没有那样的余力去思索Reborn异常的缘由。因为他们两个人现在都很异常。  
然后在短时间的共处后，Reborn便离开了。幸而因为他来的次数很少，纲吉也没看过几次他离开的背影。  
无法说话的纲吉，是无法提出自己的要求的。所以他无法告诉Reborn，让他抱一抱自己，摸一摸自己，说两句安慰的话，为自己擦一擦眼泪。他知道在他无法说话的时候，对Reborn有这样的要求是不合理的，但他还是毫无原因地怨恨上了Reborn，因为这个男人没有像自己肚子里的蛔虫一般做自己希望他做的事情。  
他为自己找了个理由：Reborn明明能够读心。不论是他读心了却假装不知道，还是他没有试图来读心，都是对方的错。  
他就这么心安理得地咒骂起了Reborn，在对方来之前，在对方来时，也在对方走之后。

奇怪的是，明明Reborn不来会被他在心中腹诽，别的人是否来，他却不放在心上。  
他其实被照顾得很好。医生护士都很关注他的状况，毕竟这里是属于彭格列内部的医疗部，对于家族最高掌权者自然会尽心尽力。护工们也每天矜矜业业，为他擦身翻身，喂他流食汤水，帮他换衣排泄。当然，这照顾实在有些太细致了，所以他刚刚能稍微动一动，就拒绝了这其中的大部分帮助。  
他仍然是那个自立自强，还有一些身为领导者的自尊心的彭格列十代首领。这让他意识到他的坚强并没有完全消失。至少在这些下属面前，他不会喊痛，不会流泪，不会任性，甚至会配合他们的种种工作，在他们做错事时还会露出沉默温柔的笑容安慰对方，哪怕有一次一个新来的护士太紧张，给他抽血时险些挑破他的血管。幸好这位护士立刻就被调走了。  
他是怕疼的，却打落牙和血咽，在这些外人面前忍耐得不动声色。  
他也害怕孤独，害怕死亡，害怕困难，害怕这世上一切普通人也同样害怕的东西。  
但能看到他的眼泪的，除了黑暗，就是Reborn。

人如果能够控制自己的任性，或许便可以成为这个世界最高理性的主宰了。然而，事实是大部分人都不行，被里世界许多人背后议论成无欲无求的圣人的纲吉也不行。他当然有欲有求，也当然想要任性。只是大多数情况下不允许他这么做罢了。  
就像这次受伤时，他和敌对家族对峙。他其实是怕的，他的超直感就像警笛一般一直在脑海里响个不停，让他的太阳穴都突突跳得疼。而他心惊胆战地看到对方点燃身上缠着的无数炸弹时，他还是下意识运起火焰冲了过去，抱紧对方向远离下属的走廊尽头飞去，然后在千钧一发之际将对方和自己撕开扔到十数米远处。如果他的动作慢一点，他的身体可能就真的四分五裂了。但同样，如果不是建筑被炸塌，他本来可能不需要受这么重的伤。  
他其实多少能理清他受伤的来源。一是因为重物压身带来的内伤，二则是建筑中的钢筋很不巧地贯穿了他的侧腰。幸运的在于，内脏没有真的被钢筋损伤，只是因为重压有轻微的出血症状。当然，重伤的他已经无法逃离这重重坍塌的建筑。如果不是Reborn从废墟里挖出了他，他可能就真的救不回来了。  
Reborn为此当然也是付出了代价的。纲吉看到过，他那双以往总是修长洁净、指甲都修得齐整的手，满是擦伤和疤痕，甚至两根手指被夹板夹牢，似乎也骨折了。伤的还是右手，这会让他握不紧枪。  
这真是一笔烂账，都不知该算是谁救了谁。纲吉扑上去的时候根本没想那么多，但结果是他用自己一个人的重伤换了在场其他所有人的命。Reborn找他也是理所应当的，但结果也是如果没有他纲吉可能就活不到现在了，至少没法这么容易把命保住。  
他们竟是互相欠了彼此一条命。  
而这样的烂账也不止一次了。许多困境面前，他们都是如此互相搀扶，互相救命，互相拖欠着走过来的。以往纲吉也从来没想过这是自己欠了Reborn，还是Reborn欠了自己。他不是那样小心眼的人。  
只是这一次，实在太痛了。而他想要任性一次。所以不管他有没有欠Reborn，Reborn都必须要欠他。而为了偿还这份救命之恩，Reborn自然要宠着纲吉，要做纲吉想让他做的事情。  
当然，这样的逻辑自洽只在纲吉身上成立。如果Reborn知道，说不定会嗤笑一声，然后摆起老师的架子把本就命悬一线刚刚救回来的纲吉再重新打回四分五裂的状态。纲吉可不会因为这个男人这么几天的异常就忘记他过去是个什么样的性子。他还是怂的。  
但至少，这给了他开口向Reborn讨要什么的勇气。

“你说什么？”  
堪堪能坐起的纲吉迎上男人的目光，这才发现自己的声音一片含糊，似乎刚才的话并没有说清。这也难怪，他的喉咙炎症还未完全痊愈，而平时他其实也几乎不说话。他已经有太久没有使用过自己的发声器官了。  
于是他重复了一遍：“你这次能多待会儿吗？”他觉得自己的声音有些陌生。是变了吗？变了也不奇怪。他便不再放在心上，只是用暗含期待的目光盯着Reborn。  
Reborn却微微一挑眉。“你和我说的第一句话，是这个？”  
第一句话？纲吉有些恍惚。这是第一句话吗？他明明觉得这些天他和Reborn说了无数话。当然，大多数时候都是他的腹诽，有时Reborn在场有时Reborn不在场。这么一想，他似乎真的之前没和Reborn说过话？但这很重要吗？纲吉没什么概念。他只是下意识地疑惑地看着Reborn。  
男人沉默片刻，摇了摇头，竟轻笑了声。“我很忙，蠢纲。”他终于带上了一丝以往的语气，不再是冰冷机械地交谈，“因为某个不要命的首领差点把自己炸死，我现在要替他收拾残局。如果你想要人陪，这里有的是护工，或者我也可以把同样正在为你收拾残局的守护者们叫来陪你。你觉得怎么样？我的学生。”  
纲吉愣了一下，下意识便狠狠摇了摇头。

会被Reborn拒绝是预料中的事。纲吉毕竟也不是傻子。他听出了Reborn隐隐的抱怨和怒意，被重新打成四分五裂的结局差点就发生了，幸好男人多少顾及他是个伤员。  
当然，他要承认，他也有错。虽然受伤恢复很痛，但是身为彭格列的掌舵人，他不应该这么娇气。他的守护者们和老师也都受了伤，现在都在为他收拾残局。而他窝在病房里偷懒，不体谅人也就算了，还提这样无理取闹的要求，确实有点不合适。  
但他还是无法抑制对于Reborn的怨恨。他只是想撒个娇，偷个懒，没想到Reborn根本不吃他这一套。这男人怎么会如此心硬手狠。虽然过去的他也一直是这样，从来不允许纲吉退缩逃避，一看到他偷懒耍滑就会想尽办法折磨他。  
现在纲吉简直怀疑，刚被救出来时陪在他身边的那个人不是Reborn，而是他的某个双胞胎兄弟顶替他出现。  
当然，这样的想法也是很荒谬的。连带着他的怨恨和任性也是荒谬的。以往他总是能约束住这个小孩子一样的自己，不要总是撒娇，也不要总是想要糖吃，不要总是吃了点苦头就流泪放弃。过去的他总是能被羞愧和责任绑住，重新做回那个冷静稳重、温柔无私的十代首领。  
但这一次，他的理智在疼痛里磨尽了。他做不到。

“Reborn，下次来给我带点吃的呗，医疗部食堂吃腻了。”  
“Reborn，我站不起来，扶我一下。”  
“Reborn，帮我换药吧，我自己下不去手。”  
“Reborn……”  
他开始一遍又一遍地向Reborn提出请求。有时小心翼翼，有时理直气壮，有时虚弱无力，有时强硬迫切。然而，无论他用什么语气，说什么内容，Reborn却没有一次同意过。  
纲吉气得半死，不知道Reborn又犯了什么病非要和自己作对。只是帮自己倒杯水，是会颜面尽失还是当场怀孕？凭什么被拒绝？可是不管他怎么说，Reborn的话永远只有那一句：“需要我帮你叫护工吗，蠢纲？”  
那自然是不要的。纲吉想折腾Reborn，却不想折腾别人。于是他只能忍着怨气，一边在心里骂骂咧咧，一边自己解决问题。实在不行的时候，便也只能自己把护工叫来。而Reborn总是冷眼旁观，一言不发。哪怕他给自己上药的时候疼得气都喘不匀，男人的呼吸也没有一秒错乱和失速。  
当然，更多的时候，他们甚至很少说话。他们就像一对互相折磨却死活不离婚的怨偶。纲吉被气得不高兴再和他说话，Reborn却也一反常态不再喜欢和纲吉闲聊。每次他更是来去匆匆。纲吉只觉得他离去的背影都似乎瘦削了很多，但这个男人却从来不说自己在忙些什么。  
这让纲吉觉得自己就像在等待戈多。戈多是什么？千万种解读对他来说皆不适用。对他来说，戈多就是Reborn，是集他的愁怨、愤怒、期盼、依赖和关心于一体的那个人。虽然对方总是拒绝自己，心肠冷硬到了让人觉得莫名其妙的地步，但是他仍然是纲吉的老师。  
而他却只能在对方离去前问一句“你下次什么时候来”，却还总是得不到答案。  
纲吉讨厌这种被当成废物的感觉。哪怕Reborn总是一副看废物的表情，但他其实从没有让纲吉感觉到自己是废物，而是从纲吉的内心引出了他的坚韧不屈。可是这一次，纲吉却感受到，自己就像一个坐在病床上什么都做不了的废物。  
病人的心思总是古怪的，有时敏感纤弱，有时却倔强固执。无聊地躺在病床上和疼痛斗争，努力忍耐的时候，天马行空的思想是他们逃避现状的良药。纲吉也知道自己可能是想多了，知道Reborn是为了自己好，知道现在的他可能做不了太多。但他根本控制不住自己，就像他无法控制自己莫名其妙的任性一样。  
他当然不是废物。他是彭格列的十代首领，是里世界的教父和掌舵人。即使身上有好几处粉碎性骨折，让他根本无法自如行动，他仍然是整个里世界最强的人之一。有他在，他的守护者，他的下属，他的老师，都不需要这么累。

一边收集情报，他一边开始了复健。可是刚刚开始，他就忍不住想要退缩。  
复健太疼了。竟比他骨头尽碎像个四分五裂的玩偶熊躺在床上的时候还要疼。那些许久不使用失去掌控的肌肉，和那些碎玻璃渣一般勉强重新粘合的骨骼，承受了远超预期的重压，发出了令人牙酸的沉闷声音。纲吉只觉得自己像一架没有添油的机器，每个关节都发出了费劲摩擦的嘎吱声。  
但是这一次，就像之前无数次一样，他仍是逃不开的。因为Reborn就陪在他身边。  
如果说之前纲吉是恨Reborn不来，那么现在他便是恨Reborn总是要来了。每当他扶着复健器材的把手艰难地向前走的时候，这个男人总是站在一旁，鹰隼一般的眼凝视着他不允许他逃跑，严格按照医生的嘱咐要他完成一定时间的训练。但凡他露出一点怯退之意，CZ75就会毫不犹豫地顶上他的额头。  
这样的待遇其实也不陌生了。但是纲吉还是恨得牙痒。他明明是个病人，但在Reborn眼里，却丝毫没有得到过病人应有的待遇。躺在床上养伤时没有受到过关怀，复健吃苦头时也没有得到过鼓励。这算是哪门子的老师啊？索命的饿鬼还差不多。  
他低着头，不愿再去看那道一直陪着他的身影。

当然，这对于纲吉来说倒也并非全是坏事。因为需要陪着纲吉，Reborn便将相关的文件和报告带到医院来了，汇报进展的下属更是一拨一拨地往医疗部跑。这为纲吉的情报收集提供了很多的便利。  
只不过，Reborn仍然刻意瞒着他不愿让他知道。他偷偷询问下属，对方却守口如瓶。他试图翻阅文件，却不知道被Reborn藏到了哪里。他冒险接近偷听，却总是能被察觉。这么一番斗智斗勇，他才终于在睡梦中得到了一些消息。  
因为睡得浅，便是Reborn有时也分不清他是梦是醒。偶有几次，打电话和吩咐下属的声音便传进了半梦半醒的纲吉耳中。当然，他一开始也不知道到底是自己真的听到了，还是只是关心太过而生的梦中的臆想。但他也不着急，反正现在他最不缺少的便是时间。  
他倒也没想到，曾经从Reborn那里学来的情报收集和确认的手段，如今又要全部用回他的老师身上。这该叫自作孽不可活，还是搬起石头砸自己的脚，抑或是教会了徒弟饿死师傅呢？似乎都不太对。  
被Reborn如此对待，也激起了他的一点自尊心。他早就不是曾经那个干什么都不行的废柴，自然也不会是任何人豢养呵护的笼中鸟。这个男人既不回应他的呼救，也不体谅他的痛苦，更不承认他的坚强，到底是想做什么呢？他总觉得自己得做点什么，才能找到答案。  
纲吉从未有如此和Reborn离心离德的时候。说来也怪，他们从来是相互信赖、相互依靠的。可是这一次却莫名其妙生了嫌隙。纲吉要承认他的心态确实有点异常，但他也并不觉得Reborn的做法就是完全对的。他暗自和Reborn较起了劲，必要看看是谁最后能占据上风，掌握主动权。

即使Reborn不说，纲吉也多少能猜到自己不在时事件后续的发展。失去了首领的彭格列群龙无首，虽然有Reborn一手总揽，但仍然拦不住虎视眈眈的敌对者。只不过现在关于自己伤情的具体消息瞒得严实，许多人还在观望是否要出手。一旦彭格列显露颓势，他们必然会一哄而上分食这个庞然大物的血肉。  
所以，目前最重要的，就是用雷霆手段震慑那些心思浮动的人。最好的方法，便是将这次致使纲吉重伤的家族釜底抽薪，彻底铲除。当然，如果是纲吉坐在总指挥的位置上，一般是不会采取这样的手段的，但Reborn就不一定了。  
他一点点收集着资料，发现外面的现状倒是和他想得差不多。事实上，距离他受伤已经过去了一个多月了，整个局势本该变得更加明朗才对。但是，当前彭格列的处境却并非如此。一方面是因为，他受伤给整个高层都带来了巨大的打击，导致反击的展开慢了好几步。另一方面则是因为，似乎有内鬼将消息透露了出去，导致几次采取的行动都效果不佳。  
坐在病床上的纲吉终于有了用于思考的问题。事实上，在他受伤时，敌对家族的部队突然进入总部这件事本身，确实有点奇怪。彭格列的防线一向坚固，能够以那么快的速度突入让所有人都措手不及，所以纲吉才会用那么极端而冲动的方式应对。而且，这样的攻击手段，也有点太像是针对他而来的了。  
内鬼会是谁呢？他陷入了沉思，甚至忘却了身体的疼痛。  
思索了许久，他浅笑了一声。其实这个问题想要处理起来很简单，只要他以身作饵，就必定能把这个藏在暗中的人找出来。毕竟，一次没能彻底杀死他，对方一定会想方设法抓住第二次机会。只是，这样的安排风险很大，而处于重伤的他并没有在面对危机时自保的能力。  
他终于知道为什么Reborn什么都不说了。

既然了解了情况，那纲吉自然不可能再坐得住。他想了很久要不要和Reborn商量，却最终放弃。因为他知道，以他现在的状况，Reborn绝对不会同意。  
这几天他冷眼看着，观察着医疗部来往的人，想看看到底谁比较可能是那个泄露消息的人。然而，这样粗浅的观察很难发现端倪。他便只能皱着眉思索，连扎针复健的时候都不喊疼了。  
Reborn看着他满头大汗地被人从器材上扶下，坐到了轮椅上用毛巾擦脸。男人皱着眉看了好一会儿，等他喘匀了气才问：“你最近怎么都不抱怨了？以往不都要骂我半天？”  
纲吉脸一僵，有些尴尬。他没想到自己之前含在喉间的那些嘟哝都被Reborn听去了，他还以为这个男人什么都不知道所以才什么都没说。但是即便被揭穿了也是不能承认的。“哈哈，有吗？”他敷衍地答。  
Reborn微微眯起眼，满脸都写着审视。过一会儿，他道：“你没有什么事瞒着我吧，蠢纲？”  
纲吉没想到Reborn如此敏锐。当然，目前他也没打算做些什么，自然不需要太心慌。“我能瞒着你什么啊？你天天看着我跟看囚犯一样，就不能对病人友好一点？”  
Reborn却仍是有点不相信的。“最好如此。你现在的任务就是好好养病，赶紧恢复，乱七八糟的事少管，省得给我添乱。”  
这番嫌弃的话也有些勾起了纲吉的怒火。但他却什么也没说，只是心想：Reborn，我们走着瞧。

以目前Reborn的行踪和敌对家族的目标来推断，不管内鬼之前在哪里，现在最有可能有内鬼的地方便是他和Reborn都一直在的医疗部。这里人多口杂，又处于后方不容易被关注，确实是潜伏的好地方。  
在纲吉有心想要做些什么时，便是Reborn也很难察觉。但他做得也不多，只是固定了自己关灯午睡的时间，然后闲来无事会和医疗部的医生护士们聊聊天，抱怨一下Reborn的行程，说自己午睡时对方总是在忙工作。  
我可是为你提供了足够的时间和消息渠道了，千万不要让我失望啊。他心想。  
百无聊赖的时间里，他便一边静静等自己的安排起作用。而他的老师却始终一如既往。纲吉不是没怀疑过，Reborn针对这件事可能也有自己的安排，毕竟毫无作为并不是对方的风格，更大的可能性是Reborn也在守株待兔。不管怎么样，自己推波助澜一把，总是有用的。  
而对方来得比他想象中还要快。

杀气凌面的瞬间，纲吉猛地睁开了眼，身体沉沉地往旁边一躲，跌倒了地上。真疼！他皱眉。然而此刻却无暇顾及。他意识到自己的身体不太对劲，很可能是遭到了药物的作用，也不知是怎么神不知鬼不觉地给他下的药，幸而他这段时间输液多了，对止疼药和安眠药都有了一定程度的抗性。所以他还是险险避开了再次到来的刀锋。  
午后的阳光即使有重重天鹅绒帘的遮蔽仍泄了进来。来人竟是那个给他扎针时险些挑破血管的新护士。他的心中有了一瞬明悟：怪不得这个人当时下手那么狠，原来一开始就是冲着他来的。  
但此刻不是想前因的时候。他用那只断了的手猛地一撑地向后一躲，忍着剧痛又一次躲开了第三刀。  
真狼狈啊。他苦笑。但是这么大的动静也该惊动人了。来人似乎也意识到不对，手里的短刃速度愈发快，反手便向已经被逼到角落的纲吉扎来。  
脑子有些昏，纲吉却凝神注视着刀尖。他已经做好准备要用一条手臂来换自己的命。还没彻底好转的手臂再被扎透一次，那感觉必然不好受。但和自己的命比起来，这仍是可以接受的损失。  
刀尖下行带起厉风。他抬起了手。却听到——  
“砰！”  
身前的人晃了晃，僵着脸沉沉倒下。  
纲吉猛地屏住气，过会儿才重新找回了呼吸。Reborn已经脚步匆匆地来到了他面前。“拖出去，趁着没死透，问明白了。”他语气冷冽，显然已是怒极。  
纲吉看了看男人手里的枪，后知后觉地对上那双凝了冰的眼，这才意识到，自己可能捅了个大篓子。

虽然没有真的受伤，但是纲吉强行躲避的动作还是让好几处伤口都渗了血，连还没长好的骨头都有撞弯的可能。但在激战后，药效反噬，他迷迷糊糊地也不知道医生在自己身上做了些什么，只是沉沉睡去。  
Reborn就站在他身旁。只要有这个男人在，他相信自己就是安全的。  
再次醒来时，房间里已经暗得彻底。纲吉眨了眨眼，意识到可能是入夜了。房间里如此安静。又是一个人痛醒了啊……他叹了一口气。  
“醒了？”  
纲吉悚然一惊，这才发现床旁竟坐着一个人。这人气息收敛得如此好，竟让他丝毫也没有察觉。除了Reborn又能是谁呢？他扭过头去，看到Reborn伸出手，按亮了床头的台灯。  
对于夜晚醒来的人来说，再暗的昏灯也很刺眼。所以哪怕Reborn开的是最低亮度，纲吉也眯着眼过了好一会儿才适应。而Reborn就这么等着，直到他们的视线再次相遇。  
看着Reborn面无表情的脸，纲吉终于想起自己下午惹恼他的事情。因为事情结束后他便昏睡了过去，所以也得以避开了对方的怒火。只是现在，可能就避不开了。他有些心虚，不由埋怨平时夜里总也不在的Reborn怎么偏偏今天守着自己。  
鸵鸟心态一来，他只觉得能多躲几个小时也是好的。总比这样毫无防备要好。  
“我警告过你。”夜色中，Reborn的声音并不响亮，却仍然十分清晰，只是听不出情绪。“让你不要多管闲事。看来你是完全当成耳边风了，蠢纲。”  
纲吉被这居高临下的训斥也激起了逆反心，明明心虚却还是强撑着嘴硬：“这不是没发生什么吗？也不用这么生气吧……”  
Reborn的语气更加冷。“没发生什么？要不是我来得快，你就要被人在梦中割断脖子了！”  
“我又不是毫无准备！就算受伤了，我这不是也躲开了嘛！”  
“你有没有想过她要是不亲自动手呢？要是动了你的药，或者动用了别的手段，你也能这么简单地躲开吗？用自己做饵却连自己的命都保不住，那你就是个笑话！”  
“我！”纲吉这才有些后怕，但愤怒仍然让他瞪圆了眼，一双褐目在暖光下仿佛染着熊熊烈火。他却别过了头，强行让自己的语气冷静下来。“我不是小孩子了，Reborn。我知道我在做什么！我是相信自己不会出事，才这么做的。”  
“相信自己不会出事……”Reborn冷笑一声，言中未尽之意纲吉也听得明白。男人却没再说什么，转而问：“为什么不和我说？”  
“我知道你不会答应的。”  
“既然知道，那为什么还要这么做？”  
为什么呢？纲吉却不愿意答了，反而问：“那你呢？Reborn，发生了这些事情，你为什么不告诉我？”  
“你受伤了，需要养病。”Reborn的理由仍然和之前一样。  
纲吉却摇了摇头：“你以前不是这么教我的。哪怕我和人战斗到生死边缘，你也会告诉我，是我的责任就要我自己去扛，就算你能也帮我也不会帮我。因为我受伤了就隐瞒我发生了什么，甚至帮我把外面的事情扛起来，你觉得我会相信？”  
这下轮到Reborn沉默了。片刻，他答：“既然你明白，那为什么还要向我抱怨痛，复健的时候还要躲呢？”  
这到底是一段怎样的对话啊，他们从头到尾都只是在质问对方，而不回答彼此提出的问题。纲吉叹了一口气。他能理解Reborn，所以他相信Reborn也能理解他。但是正因为彼此理解，才无法轻易地原谅。就像他无法原谅Reborn在他呼救时不在他身边，无法原谅Reborn对他的痛楚置之不理视若罔闻，Reborn又是为什么这么对待他呢？他的心里藏着什么样的结呢？  
不说明白，这个问题就永远不会终结。  
“我只是想向你撒个娇，听你鼓励我一下，安慰我一下。”纲吉垂下眼，感觉有些难过。他还能记得眼泪落进鬓角又风干的干涩。“你总是告诉我要坚强，所以我也这么去做了。但是，只是在你的面前软弱一下，这样也不行吗？”  
Reborn愣了一下才答：“我从来没说过不行。但即使如此我也不会纵容你。”  
“这一点我已经……”纲吉满腹怨气，正要回嘴，却被男人的话打断。  
“但是，我能够理解你的承受能力是有限的。所以我才会帮你去收拾这些烂摊子。这些事就算你不说我也会做。但既然你不想做，那我多做一点也无妨。”  
纲吉眨了眨眼，意识到自己索取的和Reborn给予的其实完全不是一回事。但这并不意味着他什么也没得到。他的心情突然就好了起来，问：“这……这也算是纵容吧？”  
Reborn扫了他一眼。“你如果想这么理解，那也可以。”他的语气终于柔和了一点。  
纲吉却不知道什么叫适可而止。“所以不告诉我外面的事，来陪我复健，都是因为……”他突然意识到，他曾经问过Reborn能不能多待会儿，而虽然状况非他所愿，Reborn这些天陪他的时间确实越来越多了。“因为纵容我吗？”  
“在你眼里，监督你复健也算纵容？”Reborn似笑非笑地看着他。  
纲吉想起了自己每次都边复健边腹诽Reborn的事，忍不住脸一红，却还是厚着脸皮点头：“算。”  
“你愿意这么想，我无所谓。”  
纲吉听出了这话语中的默认。他一直都知道他的老师是不会害他的，但是要他领悟Reborn的好意总是需要一些方法和时间，因为他并不是那么聪慧的人。他还是有一点疑惑：“既然这些事你都能纵容，那为什么却从来不愿意帮我倒水拿东西，也不愿意扶我呢？”  
Reborn的表情有些古怪。他沉默片刻，才说：“你也太娇气了，作为你的老师，总不能什么都顺着你。而且……你不是讨厌我？”  
“哈？”这下轮到纲吉觉得莫名其妙了。  
“每次来的时候，你不都在心里骂我？而且一开始半个月一句话都没和我说过，我还以为你对我有什么意见。”  
“原来你用了读心术？”  
“一开始没用，后来看你总不说话，就听了一下。”Reborn勾起浅笑，“没想到内容那么精彩。”  
这可真是阴差阳错。“这是因为你一开始的态度就冷冰冰的啊……我确实对你有意见，哪有你这么对待病人的？第一次来的时候也不安慰我一下，待了没多久就走了，后面更是一直……再说我哪有讨厌你，我要是讨厌你还会让你待久点儿吗？”  
“确实。所以我听到的时候也很惊讶。至于一开始那几次，”Reborn突然苦笑了一下，语气也低沉了一点，“罢了，是我的错。你就在我面前受了那么重的伤，我的心也一下就乱了，当时确实没顾得上你的情绪。而且，你倒下了，我还得替你把彭格列扛起来。蠢纲，没有你的彭格列是个什么样子，你不会想知道的。”  
纲吉张了张嘴，却突然什么也没说出来。明明他才是两个人中受伤的那个，弱势的那个，但此刻Reborn却让他觉得脆弱极了。他下意识伸出手去，抓住了男人的袖子。  
Reborn扫了一眼被抓住的袖口，轻笑一声。“怎么，被吓到了？”他问得很温柔。  
纲吉看着他。这个男人当然是有魅力的，笑着的时候总是专注又深情，都让人想不起他是个斯巴达教师，也想不起他曾经对自己做过的混账事。他诚实地回答：“有点儿。”  
“别说你，我自己都被自己吓到了。纲吉，你是彭格列的十代首领，也是彭格列的核心，你要牢牢记住这一点。无论失去谁，彭格列都不会崩溃。可如果失去你，这个庞然大物根本不需要任何外力推波助澜，轻而易举地就会坍塌。”  
纲吉从不觉得自己有如此大的作用。但他还是有些被Reborn郑重地语气吓到了。“我……我记住了。”  
“下一次别再那么冲出去了，也别用自己的命冒险了。我教出来的首领，竟然如此冲动不动脑子，说出去都丢我的人。”虽然是训斥，但这次Reborn的语气柔和多了。  
纲吉也有些不好意思。他早就意识到自己这次做得不妥。虽然年轻时他就一直很莽撞，但人总该成长的。只是，他并不能保证再有下一次，他会不会这么做。  
幸而Reborn也了解他。“算了，你要是能管得住自己，你就不是沢田纲吉了。为了下次不再给你收拾烂摊子，我还是替你留点心吧。”  
“所以……这就是你生我的气的原因吗？”  
“嗯。你太不把自己的命当回事儿了。这次做饵也一样，如果不是我有所察觉，封锁了这个家伙的权限，你以为会这么容易抓住她？只是没想到她会如此等不及，竟然这么快就现身动手了……你太冒进了，蠢纲。我本来已经差不多确定了内鬼是谁，带来医疗部的资料和情报也是故意向她泄漏的，只要再稍微等等我就能抓住她了，用不着你以身犯险。”  
“但是这并不是最好最快的方法不是吗？现在抢的就是时间，早点抓到她才能早点进行下一步的安排。”  
“但这是对你最好的方法。”Reborn答得郑重。“你真是太让人不省心了，都受了重伤了为什么不能安分点？非要把自己的命折腾没了才行？”  
纲吉终于想明白，Reborn态度异常的原因。不仅是他在向他的老师撒娇，他的老师也在向他撒娇吧？他想要Reborn的陪伴，而Reborn也害怕再一次失去他。只是他们彼此都未能接收到对方的信号。这样烂的默契，这样执拗的彼此，竟也能走到和解。真是奇妙至极。  
他轻轻拍了拍Reborn无意识握成拳的手。“……我没事，Reborn。”  
“你得庆幸你没事。不然那些人都得给你陪葬。”Reborn语气骤冷，显然是说真的。  
“我下次会注意的……但是你下次也不能这么对待我了，Reborn。你什么也不和我说，我就什么都不知道，觉得自己像个废物一样没用。而且受伤真的好痛啊……我每次都希望你能问问我，而不是总是去问医生。你都不知道我前阵子有多难受……”他低下头，眼泪就这么莫名其妙地滴到了被子上。  
Reborn终于凑近，抬手擦去了他的眼泪。“很痛吗？”他低声问。  
“很痛……痛得我受不了。我每天都睡不好，感觉身体像不存在一样，感觉每个地方都痛，甚至都痛得麻木了。我都不知道该怎么说那种感觉，就是好痛好痛……”他的眼泪开了闸一般，停也停不下来。  
“对不起。”Reborn心疼极了，双手捧起纲吉的脸，低头吻他咸咸的眼泪，从嘴角吻到眼睑，吻得纲吉闭上了眼，终于伸出手去，抱住了Reborn。Reborn叹了一口气，终于还是纵容地回抱。

“Reborn，帮我倒杯水吧。”  
“这个温度行吗？”  
“Reborn，还是痛。”  
“怎么这么多淤青……帮你揉揉会不会好点？”  
“Reborn，帮我盖下被子呗。”  
“蠢纲，适可而止。”  
“Reborn，明天能不能不复健啊？”  
“想都别想。我会一直看着你的。”  
“Reborn，你就不能鼓励我一下吗？”  
“看你的表现。”  
“Reborn，你要走了吗？”  
“不走。在这儿陪着你。”  
“那，晚安，Reborn。”  
“嗯，晚安。睡吧。”

“Reborn，下次我想要任性的时候，你还会这么纵容我吗？”  
“我可不会吃你这一套。”  
“那我还能任性吗？就只在你面前。”  
“别说话了，快睡。”  
“Reborn，明天你还会在吗？”  
“会在。你怎么这么多事儿？”  
“那，晚安。”  
“刚才不是说过了？”  
“你之前都不和我说晚安，这次多说两句又不会怎么样。我想听。”  
“啧。快睡。以后有的是机会，还怕听不到？”

“Reborn……你不说，我睡不着。”  
“真麻烦。那我只说一次。”  
“一次也行。你说。”  
“你听好。晚安。亲爱的纲吉。”  
“……嗯。晚安，亲爱的老师。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 写完的瞬间，突然不知道该说些什么。那就随便聊聊。  
> 这次点梗算是命题作文吧，写得还挺纠结的。如果有什么逻辑错误或者偏离，请别太在意。我最近很沉迷睡前故事，以至于这次的篇章标题也充斥着一股看完就要睡觉的气息。因为写得急，剧情进展得比较匆忙，请忽视这个故事糟糕的节奏。  
> 虽然一开始写得很痛，但是感觉不是很虐吧，甚至后面还挺甜的。明明bgm还是挺悲伤的，整个行文却都莫名其妙地充斥着欢快的气氛。我好久没有写糖分这么高的故事了，写到最后甚至有点一头雾水。而且其实感觉角色也微妙地ooc了，不过生病的人就是会和平时不太一样，应该也算合理吧？以及这中间各种不专业的医学相关描写……只能说不要在意嗯【。】  
> 聊聊受伤这件事吧。其实这中间有相当一部分描写来自我的亲身经历。伤筋动骨是真的很痛很痛，而且痛超久，希望大家都能健健康康不会遭这种罪。  
> 总之，感谢看到这里。也感谢对我不足的包容。
> 
> By璇  
> 2020.7.30


End file.
